In one such axial valve, which is distributed by Danfoss A/S, Nordborg, Denmark, the valve element is guided in a cage arranged between the inlet and the outlet. The valve element is hollow. A spring is received in the hollow space which presses the valve element in the axial direction out of the cage and into engagement with the valve seat. When the valve element is lifted from the valve seat, the control fluid flows outwardly around the cage and outwardly around the valve element in order to flow outwardly through the valve seat to the outlet.
Such a valve has proven itself to be basically successful. However, an increase in the through flow is limited if one wishes to retain the exterior measurements.